yuuki's first punishment
by jewalsleeper
Summary: what would happen if Yuuki decided to purposely piss of her brother, what punishment is in store for her? rated for sex, and pranks galor! enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**what would happen**_

_**what would happen if yuuki decided to intenionally piss her brother off? what type of punishment would she face? a yuukikreinfic aka jewalsleeper :)**_

disclaimer: i do not own any of the characters! nor do i want to!

hey guys how are you? this is my fifth fic that i am writing! if you are wondering what happened to the fourth, it's because the first chappie is not done yet so be paitent- thanks!!!!

I always knew that my brother was the most unemotional person when it came to dealing with his comerades. sure i knew that he was always nice to me, and always smiled at me, but i was not the only person out there. when it came to dealing with other people his emotions where identical to that of a dead body or a stone wall. Not to mention that no one dared to tease him or they feared their lives.

i want to see a different side of him, i want to see him pissed, mad, or get annoyed with me, since it seems that the only thing he seemed to think of me was either crual or overly innocent. Both of which think i was sure i was not, at least not in bed.

i'am going on a mission,to see how far i can go to piss off my brother, i know geneous right? i mean no one else has a lucky chance to do so, what better person then me? right? it not stupid right?

So it's desided i'll come up with a plan, after my brother is done unconsiously thrusting his ginormus penis in me, man, does that feel good.

two nights later( since these vampires have alot of stanima, right?)

my brother was finally done, i desided to ask him in the evening because we where exausted from our "love making", and he was not going to be waking anytme soon.

when evening came around, we where bother up and moving i finally had the courage to ask him, i had to find a way to make sure he did'nt get suspitious of my intentions.

"brother?"

* * *

kanames ov

i new my sister was up to something, since she seemed preoccupied during our weekly session of sex, i did'nt want to ask her because i knew she would only lie anyway, so i doped it. by the way her emotion where it was probably another sceam that she was thinking of , to play on aido, or kaien, or kain. she seems to like doing that, and she wonders why i call her cruel. either way i'm bound to find out sooner or later anyway. this will be fun.

i also knew that she would probably be using the library, and my computer also. i knew way before she even called my name, what a baka, a cute one at that.

" hey brooooother?, and i use your compuuuuter?

i always knew, exspecaily when she says it like that, and the evil gleam that shes tring to hard to hide.

"i will let you, as long as you go easy on the sceams this time mainly on your father"

"geez your never any fun"

"not what you said last night in bed" as a response i got a slap with a pillow and a blushing fiancè, life was good.

* * *

so i was not going to care at all about review on my stories, but it seems i'm going to need to just to see if people really do read my stories. I have not been continuing because i have not been able to get into the mood, no one seems to enjoy them so i would like it if people just this once i asking to give me 10 review thats all , i can even be anonumus and i really don't care if you hate it just let me know that you do read it, cuz i do this for you.


	2. sleep and slide

**slip and slide**

**just wanted to say thanks for the review, it's what i look for in all of my stories. thanks to**

_**newtypejuliet**_

_**vampire3**_

**i promise to not let you down. **

**note to self: must do research**

**if you want to see you name up there continue to review for my stories **

* * *

it was a friday, and everyone in our house thought that it would be fun to go drinking for once, we had all been tight since the fight with Rido that we where stepping on nails, and pins to talk to each other. this was a great opprotunity to get my brother drunk, which suprisingly enough my brother did take long i it was the perfact chance to start. So i went to Aido and said to him

"what ever happens say it was you" i said

"huh? what are yo-"

"JUST SAY IT" i yelled

"o...ok i'll say it, as long as it has nothing to do with kaname"

boy was he in for a surprise. so i said...

"don't worrie, it has nothing to do with him" i said, though i knew that i was lieing " i just need you to freeze the pond outside just enough to hold a grown man"

"but if i freeze the pond at this time, the pond will unfreeze with in 12 hours, plus it summer so it would be more likly less."

"thats enough for what i'm about to do, so don't ask."

"o..k?"

after i asked him to do so, i desided to tweek kaname's drink, and pour a stonger and faster shoot of alchohol in a cup and switched while he was'nt looking, he was too busy talking to my father to notice(my father did though, but i gave him a wink, a smile, and wave that ment not to worrie about it and walked away.

though from the look he already knew that i was up to something.

An hour later, i finally could tell that my tweek worked, my fiance was already knocked out, and was not going to wake up any time soon. i knew this because he was calling my dad a gay woman, even though my dads a man, and like a "man", my dad denied it with a bright red face. funny.

i brought my brother outside after telling every one that i was going to give him some fresh air, and like god was sending me a present, my brother passed out on our way to my plan.

my brother knew nothing.

I layed him down on to the swimming floatie that i always use, when we have out time on the lake, and started to drag him to the edge of the pond. as i told aido the pond was frozen so i could walk on it with out falling in. as i pushed kaname to the middle i made sure that he was sleeping and drew a pretty picture on his body(don't worrie i stripped him to his boxers so that i did'nt stain his clothes, and he won't freeze, it summer and really warm). after i was done with my master piece, i finish dragging him to the middle, and hurried to shore, if i knew kaname i knew he would be a dangerous man when he wakes up.

when i got to the house i knew that the first thing that people would ask was "where kaname" so i desided to pass it off as if we had a fight. looked pissed a went inside.

apperently it worked because everyone was too scared to ask, guess i could tell them.

"kaname and i got into a fight, because he's too concieted to figure out that the royal bastard is not always right, I'm pretty sure that he does not want anyone to talk to him right now so i will only say this once, do not go after him or else you find your self turned into dust by his hand."

yep it seemed to work because every one went back to drinking.

* * *

**thanks for the review hope to see more soon. don't worrie i'll continue the story tomarrow, in the meantime continue to post and i'll keep putting names up. yuuki krein aka jewalsleeper**


	3. authors note and thanks

yuukikrein a/n: hey guys i just wanted you to know that is you review and you from another country around the would, please feel free to give the name of the country you are from. It makes me so happy to know that so many people from all over the world, are reading my stories, and responding to them. thank you to:

**cherry to moon**

**homeophage**

**ruthe ootori**

**the pheonix 1066**

**my name is too long(lol)**

**lynzi18**

**Diamonds929**

**artemis of luna**

**lilmiszaileen**

**pixiechick13567**

**thank you and i will get the next story to you as soon and my other account starts working again, i have a really good chapter and unfortunatly my internet desided that it hated me(so sorry)**


	4. drenched and out for blood

_**sleep and slide two**_

I dont have to tell you you already know about the disclaimer.

**kanames pov**

I knew that I was trashed last night, but I know that I was never that trashed. I also Knew that the drink that I had smelled alittle funny, like blood and alcohol, but what ever, all I know what that it was really good, and hit me really fast. All I remember was drinking it and I was out like a light.

When I woke up, I noticed that there what a chill in the room so I desided that I would ask Yuuki to turn up the heat, I have a bad hang over so I desided to keep my eyes closed so that I did'nt instagate it even more,

"Yuuki could you turn up the heat?"

The only thing that answered was the chill.

Thinking that Maybe she did'nt here me I decided that I would go instead. I threw my feet over the side and heard a "splash". I did'nt think anything of it at first so I just got up to realize that I was sinking and very wet. I noticed that I was in water, and who ever did this was in deeper water.

"WHO EVER DID THIS WILL HAVE THEIR ASS AS SACRIFICE"

Damn was he angry, but I knew that he would'nt do that, so i went down stair to great him, and found a very wet man.

"kaname would you be quiet every one is sleeping"

"Look at this, will you? I'm pissed who would ever dare to do this? their fucking stupid"

"Maybe it was aido"

As if god was on my side aido comes rushing down the stairs. When he noticed kaname, he froze.

I knew that kaname loved to harrass him and he would be angry enough to go after Aido and not me.

"K-kaname, how nice to see you this fine morning"

kaname turned to him and started to stalk tword him.

Now since I found this amusing I decided to be REF and give Adio sometime to run.

"HOLD IT!"

They both stopped

"OK, AIDO, you first, on my count you will run if kaname catches you, your disqualified"

"Y-YUUKI!--"

"You better hurry, kanames out for blood, and it looks like its yours"

"AHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhh"

As he ran i decided to just let kaname go, since he was iching to go so-

"go"

and like that he was off.

The next thing i heard was a crash and a hug scream, looks like Aido forgot to have sex before he died, I guess thats his problem, damn vargin.

_**SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE WAIT I HAD BEEN SICK AND MY COMPUTER HAD A VIRUS, AND COMMITTED SUISIDE, AND I HAVE TO BUY YET ANOTHER ONE, WHICH TOOK ME TOO LONG, SO THANK YOU FOR YOU PATIENCE AND I WILL COME UP WITH A WAY TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU, IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS THE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW, THANK YOU!!!! YUUKIKREIN :)**_


End file.
